La Pluma Negra
by XxDarkAngelDAxX
Summary: Después de perder todo, una pobre alma a la cual han usado como arma para propósitos ruines lograra encontrar su lugar.
1. Abre los ojos!

Cap 1:

**Cuarteles de Overwatch 3:30pm...**

-**Doctora Ziegler**!!! -Se escuchaba una joven voz resonar dentro de un gran edificio y a una figura joven corriendo con desespero y prisa por los pasillos esforzando su voz en cada llamado -**Doctora!!, donde se ****encuentra?!****-**

Detras de ella se escucho una voz con un dulce acento suizo más con un tono preocupado por el desesperado llamado de esta.

-**Hana?! que ocurre?!**\- Dijo con preocupación la doctora.

-**Doctora!!**-dijo con gran esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento que habia perdido hace unos momentos- **D..Doctora!! el el** **muchaco** *uff*...

-**Recupera tu aliento primero Hana, que es lo que ocurre? Acaso?**-Una mirada de preocupación cruzo los ojos de la doctora, ya que por dentro de ella sabia lo que habia ocurrido.

-**El muchacho...El muchacho esta** **abriendo los ojos!!**\- Dijo Hana con el poco aliento que habia recuperado-**Por favor** **debe venir conmigo de inmediato!!**-Los ojos de Hana mostraban preocupación y temor por el suceso.

Hana no había sido capaz de terminar la oracion cuando junto a ella paso a gran velocidad la doctora en camino a la enfermeria, la seriedad y preocupación se reflejaban en su mirar.

Hana tampoco se hizo esperar y corrio hasta estar al lado de ella.

-**Doctora como es posible?!**-Decia mientras hacia lo posible para seguirle el paso a la veloz doctora.

Mercy no dio respuesta, su unica prioridad era llegar a su destino con el apuro necesario.

Ambas entraron en manada con tal fuerza que si no fuese por la calidad de las puertas, esta misma posiblemente ya estaria hecha trizas por la fuerza de ambas.

Lo unico que se lograba ver eran un par de camillas rodeadas de una blanqueza deslumbrante y el típico olor a enfermeria, más en una de las blancas camillas, conectado a largos cables de equipo medico se encontraba un muchacho el cual se encontraba peleando por lograr abrir sus ojos.

**POV Muchacho:**

-**Que hago aqui? Como llegue aqui?**\- Al pensar todo esto, al intentar recordar lo que fuese, lo que mi mente permitiese, lograba escuchar una voz lejana...

-**Mira cariño, que te parece?**

-**Es una voz...familiar**-Pensaba mientras intentaba concentrarme en ella.

-**Esto me sera de gran utilidad estoy segura-** Decia la voz mientras se reia de manera inocente e infantil.

-**Nube? Eres tu?**-Intentaba alcanzar esa voz pero me era imposible, me sentia atrapado en este vacío, incapaz de nada sin importar cuanto intente.

**-Mira cariño!! a que ese si esta completo! ire a ver- **Sonaba esa femenina voz como un eco en tal vacio.

-**Nube!! Noo!! Detente no te acérquese a eso!!**-Gritaba desesperado a más no poder -**Si te acercas a eso!!**...- Las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer mis mejilla- **Por favor no quiero perderte!!** -Decia con voz quebrada!

En el silencio del vacio solo se escuchaba el leve más reconocible sonido de un disparo...y el de un cuerpo caer sin vida.

-**Tembloroso, temeroso, roto...es todo lo que recuerdo que halla yo llegado a sentir en los ultimos años pero...como fue que llegue yo a esto?**-Pensaba mientras mi mente divagaba en recuerdos de los tiempos felices, de los tiempos antes de yo llegar a convertirme en...ESTO!

_Fin Cap 1_

**Gracias por leer este pequeño inicio a algo que espero sea grande, espero sus comentarios y consejos ademas acepto idea de OC si desean salga y si logro encontrarles algun lugar.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


	2. Memorias

Cap 2:

***_Flashback_***

-**Cariño!? despierta**-Sonaba con dulzura una voz femenina delicada y gentil, su dulce tono me traia a la realidad y me hacia alejarme de los brazos de Morfeo.

-**Debemos continuar, el trabajo es bastante y las pruebas estan cerca!**-La dulce voz rapidamente se transformaba en una petición y debia ser razonable ante esta.

Lentamente abri mis ojos, aun agotado y con el solo deseo de abrazar mi almohada más mientras mis parpados se abrian por completo, una figura sonriente y bella se formaba frente a mi.

Esa figura era **Nube**, una brillante inventora y scientifica con el corazón de una niña y la imaginacion de miles aparte tambien era la mujer a la que mi corazon le pertenece.

La conocia desde mi infancia, fuerte independiente y sin deseos de rendirse, ella siempre habia sido la optimista de los dos, amante de la tecnologia y inventora por hobbie, me habia enamorado de ella sin darme ni cuenta.

Al pasar del tiempo ella logro entrar a una un Instituto famoso por sus enseñanzas en la tecnologia aerodinámica en el cual ella diseño proyectos y prototipos de formas de transporte aéreas, desgraciadamente algunas podrian ser un tanto...experimentales. Más ella nunca se rindio, continuo sus estudios y avances hasta el punto de descubrir una forma en la cual el ser humano podria transportarse de forma aérea sin necesidad de vehículo!!.

Desgraciadamente se lo mostro a las personas equivocadas, las cuales deseaban convertirlo en un proyecto militar para fines poco éticos, esas personas no recibieron el NO de forma agradable.

Sin un buen presupuesto ni un laboratorio o taller en el cual continuar su trabajo ella decidio vagar por el mundo en busca de los componentes necesarios los cuales los extraía de omnicos caidos, soldados o incluso vehículos, fuesen circuitos o metales ella estaria encanta. Pero sola era algo arriesgado y dificil asi que al yo ser alguien en quien ella confiaba me propuso el ser su asistente, a lo cual yo con gusto acepte.

Paso el tiempo y lograbamos estar cada vez mas cerca de terminar el prototipo, lo malo era que las partes faltantes eran cada vez más complicadas de obtener por lo cual nos tocaba entrar a escondidas en terreno militar o privado lo cual me hacia pensar que talvez no habria esperanza de terminar.

Pero a pesar de los riesgos, lograbamos tarde o temprano conseguir lo que necesitabamos para dar un paso más adelante hasta el punto de que no necesitamos nada más que la fuente de poder llamada **Cristal Negro, **la cual era utilizada para armamentos militares o maquinas avanzadas...

-**Bienvenido al mundo de los ****vivos**-Me decia ella mientras con su suave palma de tocaba la mejilla para luego pasar a un pequeño pero potente pellizco-**Auch!!**\- exclame ante la sorpresa de la fuerza en sus uñas.

Mientras me lograba sentar en la orilla de la cama y me sobaba la mejilla la cual habia sido victima logre notar que ella tenia por completo su atuendo de expedicion, el cual se conformaba de simplemente un short cafe, una mochila grande la cual posiblemente era para guardar lo que ella encontrase de valor y una blusa sin mangas.

-**Veo que la dama ya esta lista para salir**-Le dije mientras me ponia en pie para yo tambien alistarme.

-**Claro! No hay tiempo que perder! estoy tan cerca que casi no pude dormir de la emocion!**-Exclamaba con una sonrisa la cual podria hacer creer a cualquiera que en vez de ser ya una mujer en sus casi 30 seria una simple chica de colegio con aun sueños en el futuro aunque bueno, no es como si sueños le faltasen.

-**Solo espero encontremos cosas utiles**-Dije con un tono algo preocupado ante lo que hibamos a hacer- Esa zona es es propiedad de Talon, sabes como son los rumores sobre ellos.

-**Si lo se! pero solo necesito esa pequeña pieza en este rompecabezas y volveremos a casa a callar las bocas y si es posible a traer un poco de mejoria a este ****mundo- **Ella se acerco para darme un fuerte abrazo el cual no dude en responder - **y talvez para construir algo nuevo juntos.**

-**Entonces pongámonos en marcha!**-La abraze por 2 minutos más los cuales desee fuesen eternos, me prepare y le pedi a quien fuese que sea el que este alli arriba en los cielos que pudiésemos volver intactos a este pequeño campamento.

Cada vez que más nos adentrabamos a las cercanias de ese lugar sentia náuseas y el sentimiento de que algo nos acechaba, pero no era lo peor.

-**Por Dios Santo!**-Exclamo ella mientras se tapaba la boca de manera temerosa.

-**Esto es un maldito cementerio!**\- Y si que lo era, decenas de lo que parecian ser soldados con uniforme de casco rojo y tonos blancos yacían en el suelo.-Nube debemos irnos! Ahora!-Le dije en voz baja pero estricta mientras tomaba la muñeca, pero ella la solto de forma abrupta.

-**No! esta es mi unica oportunidad! Porfavor!-**Sus ojos mostraban temor pero tambien desesperación por obtener lo que tanto a buscado.

-Muy bien...- No pude decir no, no a ella-Pero nos alejaremos de esta zona e iremos mas allá.

-**Bien**-Respondio para simplemente seguir su camino evitando de la forma posible los cuerpos y el no vomitar.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras más avanzabamos más destrozos habian, hasta que porfin encontramos una pista.

-**Mira cariño, que te parece?-**Mi atención se dirijio a ella la cual sostenia un trozo de cristal negro pero con cierta dureza parecida a la de algun metal.

-Crees que es lo que buscamos?- Le pregunte al examinar el trozo más de cerca.

**-Eso espero! seguire viendo más de cerca!**-La zona ya habia dejado de ser tan sangrienta como la pasada pero...la cantidad de vehículos y armamentos abandonados era ciertamente sorprendente, no me sentía a salvó en lo absoluto.

Pieza por pieza, circuito tras circuito todo eso y más era lo que encontrabamos pero ninguna dichosa fuente de poder con la forma de un cristal, y el atardecer se nos hiba con cierto apuro.

**-Esto me sera de gran utilidad estoy ****segura**-La escuchaba decir eso cada 5 minutos al tomar y guardar en su confiable bolsa cualquier cosa que estuviese minimamente completa, pero ambos sabiamos que este viaje podria haber sido en vano, ciertamente envidiaba esa tenacidad en ella.

Pasaron más de 2 hora hasta que encontramos lo que parecia ser un convoy volteado en medio del campo junto a unos edificios con muros destrozados, sea lo que sea que haya pasado aqui creo es mejor nunca saberlo.

Nube encontro la puerta de atrás del convoy, estaba abierta a medias y al parecer parte del cargamento habia caido por el impacto.

-**Parece que algunas son cajas de esa dichosa fuente de poder pero la mayoria estan hechas polvo...**-le decia mientras sujetaba varios fragmentos rotos.

-**No pueden estar todas rotas! seguire** **buscando- **Su voz estaba acelerada, atras de mi la escuchaba revolver caja tras caja con sus manos temblorosas.

-**Talvez deberiamos...-**No pude terminar la oración cuando la note mirar una caja de forma interesada.

**-Mira cariño! a que ese si esta completo! ire a ****ver- **Mientras ella de acercaba a la distancia logre notar justo dentro de uno de los pisos que aun quedaban intactos en los edificios...un pequeño destello de color rojo.

-**Que es eso?**\- decia mientras intentaba entre cerrar los ojos para distinguir de donde provenía esa luz, pero el terror me invadio al ver que la fuente de ese brillo era un hombre con un arma apuntando justo a ella.

-**NUBE!! SAL DE ALLI!!**-Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras intentaba de cualquier manera llegar a ella y llevarla a la seguridad, al correr me sentia lento como si el tiempo mismo le jugara una mala pasada y me impidiera llegar a ella.

Nuestras miradas se tocaron, ya casi estaba alli, solo un poco más pero al alfin llegar...la bala habia logrado su proposito de impactar en su pecho mucho antes de que yo pudiese siquiera bloquear el proyectil.

La tome entre mis brazos y la sujetaba de manera que ella no se derrumbara y sin que me importara el hecho de que me pudiesen disparar a mi tambien, me quede mirandola con incapacidad de llorar o siquiera gritar, simplemente unas debiles palabras salian de mi boca.

-**Nube N-Nube tranquila, tranquila mi niña todo va a salir bien**\- Le acariciaba su cabello sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos, al tocar sus mejillas sentia como su calor se desvanecía. Intente oprimir la herida pero yo sabia era en vano, mis ropas estaban manchadas, ella había perdió mucha sangre.

Ese dolor se me hizo eterno, no dejaba de consolarla, no dejaba de sentirme desesperado e incapaz de salvar a mi pareja yo era en ese momento...INUTIL!!

**-****Cariño- **dijo con su voz casi sin fuerzas mientras me toco la mejilla con su fría mano**-Quiero ir a casa...-**Su mano cayo sobre ella y su mirada se volvio perdida, parte de mi se rompia cada vez más y de forma tardía mis mejillas se empezaron a humedecer al darme cuenta de que la mujer con la cual yo deseaba construí un futuro...yacía sin vida en mis brazos.

El tiempo paro, los sonidos mis sentidos todo parecia haberse detenido pero de la nada un golpe agudo en la parte atras de mi cabeza empezo y me desplome en el suelo al borde de la inconsciencia .

**-Tenemos incapacitado a los objetivos señora-** Dijo de forma inmediata una voz masculina atrapada dentro de un casco para luego verse rodeada de otras voces encerradas.

Solo lograba escuchas pasos, moviendose alrededor de mi pero entre todos esos pasos unos se distinguian.

-**Vaya vaya que sorpresa, al parecer me han ahorrado mucho trabajo-** ese tono de voz parecia ser el de una mujer, un tono refinado serio y casi burlista-** Deshaganse del cadáver, busquen el campamento y...- **Sus pisadas se acercaron casi a mi rostro -**Lleven a mi nuevo conejillo de indias a su jaula.**

**-Como ordene ****señora **-Senti como entre dos me tomaban de las piernas para empezar a arrastrarme, más antes de caer por completo en la oscuridad logre ver como mi amada Nube se perdia en la distancia y como yo deseaba el haber tenido el mismo destino.

_Fin Cap 2_

**Gracias por leer :3 espero sus opiniones y sugerencias hasta la próxima **


	3. Proyecto DA

Cap 3:

En una gran habitación con profunda y espesa oscuridad en donde el silencio reina la soledad era más que evidente pero lentamente en sonido de pasos en la lejanía se hacia cada vez más fuerte!.

Una compuerta se abrio dejando entrar una enceguecedora luz de la cual apareció una alta figura.

-**Recuerdame el porque estoy aqui, ****Moira- **Se escucho con una voz masculina, tosca y gruesa.

-**Descuida Akande querido, créeme cuando te digo que esto valdra mucho la pena tu tiempo- **Una mirada siniestra salia de la mirada de la tétrica doctora al pronunciar esas palabras y no dejar de avanzar hacia un panel de control del cual con un simple ademán puso en accion.

La habitacion se empezo a iluminar, mostrando miles de clases distintas de maquinaria hasta donde la vista pudiese alcanzar, una gran cantidad de roedores enjaulados en su mayoria conejos y dos figuras conocidas como: Moira O'Deorain alias Moira, una Genetista con experiencia en proyectos los cuales podrian alterar el ADN de la persona a un nivel celular y Akande Ogundimu el nuevo auto proclamado Doomfist y mente de Talon.

**-Más te vale Moira aunque tambien me parecio extraño de tu parte tu insistencia en mi presencia aqui- **La voz de Doomfist a pesar de estar en completa calma tambien sonaba curiosa de las razones de su asociada en la reunion.

**-Es más que entendible Akande y dime recuerdas lo que dijiste hace un tiempo sobre problema con el personal?- **La doctora pregunto sin dejar de mirar la pantalla holografíca frente a ella.

**El hecho de que muy pocos tienen el potencial para llevar a cabo misiones de alto riesgo al igual que de sigilo y espionaje? Si...que con eso?**\- respondio acercandose a la doctora.

Moira solto una pequeña risa de complacencia y con un gesto de manos le pidio que la siguiese-** Pues que llevo cierto tiempo trabajando en un 'proyecto' el cual podria resolver nuestro problema con la eficiencia de nuestro personal-** Respondio mientras ponia su mano sobre un panel ubicado en una blanca pared la cual parecia alejada de todo el resto de su equipo.

**-Explicate mej..-**Doomfist no pudo terminar la oración ya que de la blanca pared frente a la cual el estaba de pie emergieron diferentes tipos de equipo experimental y en medio de todo una especie de cámara en la cual se encontraba un muchacho en un coma profundo -**Que es esto Moira?! -**La duda se hacia presente en la mirada de Doomfist.

**-Esto!! Akande puede que sea la solución a muchos de vuestros problemas-** dijo acercandose al inconsciente mientras lo observaba de forma orgullosa.

**-Otro de tus experimentos genéticos e de suponer- **Doomfist se acerco para inspecciónar mejor el trabajo de Moira **-Dame más detalles de lo que estoy viendo -**Doomfist estaba confuso ante lo que enfrente de el estaba más por dentro el sentia curiosidad del como un simple muchacho podria resolver los problemas de la organización.

**-Permiteme explicarte pues -**dijo Moira para después voltear y ponerse en frente al muchacho mientras hizo aparecer múltiples pantallas holograficas en las cuales salia la fotografía de Nube e informacion sobre sus proyectos **-Esto que ves aqui es mi proyecto al cual llamo proyecto DA, llevo trabajando 5 años en el desde el primer dia que consegui el trabajo de aquella disque inventora la cual traspaso el perímetro de una de las bases de Talon, apenas supe que ella era la intrusa me puse en marcha. Esa chica hace un tiempo hizo muestra de sus ideas las cuales tenian gran potencial más ella era de cabeza cerrada -**dijo eso ultimo con un rostro de desagrado **-U****na verdadera lastima, después de ese día pense nunca sabria con mas detalles de esas ideas pero la oportunidad toco a mi puerta y por supuesto LA TOME!! al igual que tome a su asistente como mi sujeto de pruebas -**volteo a mirarlo con gran fascinación -**Deberia sentirse honrado de llegar a ser parte del progreso.**

**-Ya veo, asi que tomaste el proyecto de la chica y el asistente eso lo logro entender pero de que va exactamente el proyecto y que significa DA? **-Doomfist estaba cansado de oir a la doctora no ir al grano.

**-El proyecto prácticamente trataba de proveer al ser humano de la capacidad de transportarse de forma aérea sin necesidad de tomar un avion etc, una especie de traje alado con varios detalles interesantes -**Moira se rio ante esa idea **-Una idea buena pero se podia mejorar o mejor dire, que mejore -**Mostrando en la pantallaholografica se podia ver un esquema completo de la figura del muchacho, una figura de alas y lo que parecia ser una armadura -**Tome esa capacidad aérea y la fundi con el cuerpo del chico, nervios, hueso y piel dandole completo control sobre las alas como si fuesen de el desde un inicio, las alas estan constituidas de un material más resistente que el diamante capaz de replegarse y desplegarse a voluntad al igual que darle mayor oportunidad en el combate y movilidad en los cielos **-cambio de sección mostrando una placas de armadura de color negro **-Tome el diseño de el traje original y le di ciertos ajustes, fundi las placas con zonas de su cuerpo para que a la hora de entrar en combate estas se desplieguen y protejan sus puntos debiles casi a la perfeccion pudiendo asi reflejar balas y heridas de armas punzo cortantes.**

**Este es mi maravilloso proyecto DA osea Dark Angel!! -**dijo la científica con un rostro de orgullo absoluto hacia su creación.

**-Eso no fue lo unico verdad? Tu siempre le pones tu cereza en el pastel Moira -**Doomfist escuchaba con una atención e intriga cada vez más grande.

**-Que bien me conoces Akande, y ciertamente le agregué algo de mi persona, la fuente de energía que este proyecto necesitaba era el Cristal Negro pero en vez de usarlo como si fuese una simple bateria que necesita recarga decidi exponerlo a su energía de la forma más pura haciendolo autosuficiente aparte tome trucos de experimentos del pasado **-Se muestra una imagen de un hombre con capucha negra y una mascara apareciendo de una neblina oscura.

-**Y como estas tan segura de que obedecera mis ordenes ? y no tendrá ideas vengativas hacia tu persona o Talon en si por su secuestro -**Pregunto Doomfist.

**-Instale en su traje un chip el cual asegurara su obediencia restringiendo sus recuerdos y emociones, convirtiendolo asi en nuestra peligrosa marioneta** -respondio Moira.

**-Y sobre sus capacidades de combate y demás? acaso las tiene? no era un simple asistente? **-pregunto Doomfist

**-En los años en los cuales a estado en experimentacion e ido entrenando su cerebro y cuerpo de manera artificial hasta llegar al punto maximo de eficiencia -**Respondio Moira satisfecha -**Asi que...que opinas de mi idea Akande? **-sonrio Moira satisfecha

**-Te lo compro -**sonrio Doomfist mientras que en su mente mil ideas se cuzaban al tener tal juguete nuevo en su poder.

**-Excelente! iniciare los preparativos para su despertar **-dijo Moira mientras veia como Doomfist daba media vuelta y se marchaba de su oficina.

**No hagas que me arrepienta** -Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de el antes de desaparecer por completo dejando a la retorcida genetista en completa soledad.

Fin Cap 3

**No se si alguien estara leyendo esto pero si es asi espero lo disfrute, hasta la próxima.**


	4. El Despertar?

Cap 4:

**-Muevanse!! Rápido!! En marcha!! Vayan vaya vayan!!**-Gritaba de manera autoritaria lo que parecía ser un soldado uniformado de Talon dirigiendo y señalando hacia variedad de zonas, a su lado un gran número de fuerzas armadas pasaban corriendo y siguiendo sus órdenes**-Cubran las salidas, que nadie salga ni entre de el ****edificio!!**

Gran número de uniformados de Talon se mantenian vigilantes fuera de las entradas esperando la señal para movilizarse y empezar el ataque.

-**Talon 2?! responda Talon ****2-**La voz provenía del radiotransmisor del soldado el cual no dudo en responder de vuelta**.**

**-Aqui Talon 2!-** Respondio-**Reporte de ****mision- **Demando la voz al otro lado del la conversación.

-**Si señor, las puertas principal y trasera han sido aseguradas, los civiles han sido neutralizados y el objetivo esta en el decimo piso en la cúpula-** Respondio Talon 2 de la manera más clara posible hacía su superior.

**-Los sujetos armados han sido eliminados?**\- Preguntó la voz

**-Negativo señor!! el objetivo se acorralo en la habitación con todos sus guardas para luego proceder a reforzar las entradas desde su posición...procedemos al combate? **-El silencio reino entre los 2 por unos segundos -**Señor? espero ordenes...**

**-Negativo!! al parecer base nos a decidido mandar a su 'experto' en situaciones de alto riesgo, tambien nos informan que evitemos entrar hasta que el peligro sea eliminado y podamos extraer al objetivo por ende manténganse en posicion hasta nuevo aviso.**

-**Comprendido señor!!- **Con la conversación finalizada lo que quedaba para las fuerzas era la simple espera.

**_Punto de vista enemigo:_**

**-Mantengan los ojos abiertos muchachos!! si algun perro de Talon muestra su roja cabeza ustedes la revientan- **Le hablo a sus guardas un hombre de traje elegante y exceso de cera en el cabello**\- De mi no conseguirán ni una moneda...**

En la cúpula/oficina se encontraban unos 20 guardias, todos vestidos de manera formal y armados con alto calibre los cuales apuntaban a la entrada con el dedo en el gatillo listos para disparar a lo que fuese que pasase por el pórtico, detrás de ellos estaba su jefe y justo detrás de el un enorme ventanal el cual tenía una hermosa vista a la gran ciudad de Numbani.

**-Debe de haber alguna maldita manera de escapar** -Los nervios se notaban en su rostro mientras las gotas de sudor se escapaban de su frente al intentar pensar una forma de salir de su situación.

Lo que el ignoraba era la sombría figura alada que se encontraba atrás de el...viéndolo fijamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la frágil ventana.

Un escalofrío helado recorrio su cuello mientras que con el corazón en la mano hacía su mejor esfuerzo en voltear a ver la presencia que detrás de el se encontraba-** D...dios Santo pero que demonios eres ****t...**-No pudo terminar la oración por el horrible sonido de el cristal al romperse en miles de pedazos a gran velocidad mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba una mano negra con garras afiladas acercarse a su rostro...

Mientras tanto los soldados de Talon que se encontraban fuera de las puertas cercanas a la oficina tomaban con fuerza sus armas y sus corazones palpitaban con ansiedad ante los sonidos de disparos y gritos de los guardias rogando por salir que provenía de alli.

Pero de un momento a otro simplemente hubo silencio absoluto y una voz se escucho desde la oficina...

**-La zona a sido asegurada pueden proceder con la extracción **-Se escucho la voz desde dentro dandole a los soldados el permiso de entrar.

Mas cuando la puerta fue abierta los ojos de los soldados se abrieron ante el horror que se encontraron de frente...los cuerpos de los guardias se encontraban por todo lugar algunos con cortaduras tan profundas que parecían hechas por garras de un animal salvaje y en medio de toda esta carnicería estaba parado un sujeto cual rostro reflejaba una gran calma, el vestia una armadura negra y en su espalda tenia lo que parecian alas plegadas, sus garras manchadas en rojo y de las cuales goteaban sangre.

**-Llevenlo a la ****base** -Dijo de forma estricta con una voz juvenil mientras traia a rastras a un hombre el cual no dejaba de reflejar en su rostro temor y desespero.

**-E...entendido señor!!**-respondio mientras haciendo su mejor intento en no tartamudear el soldado deseando simplemente salir de esa escena del crimen.

La figura simplemente salto por la ventana y desaparecio de la vista dejando a los soldados terminar con su deber justo como el habia hecho.

**Base de Operaciones de Talon** **1:15pm...**

**POV Dark:**

-**Ya han pasado 5 meses desde mi activación, desde entonces e logrado cumplir con éxito una gran cantidad de misiones en nombre de Talon...aun asi siento que hay algo que tengo muy pendiente..pero que es?..**

Mi mente divagaba mientras hiba caminando por los blancos y solitarios pasillos con el propósito de dar el informe de mi misión reciente.

-**Vaya! bienvenido devuelta querido-** Una voz familiar sono justo detrás de mi-** Acabas de volver de tu ultima misión? apuesto que el resultado es positivo...**

La voz proviene de Moira mi creadora

-**Saludos madre! -**Hago una pequeña reverencia -**La mision a sido completada sin demoras y el objetivo esta en proceso de ser llevado a su destino mientras hablamos**.

El rostro de la doctora reflejo complacencia -**Excelente!! no podia esperar menos de ti por supuesto -**su mano reposaba en la mejilla del joven- **Haz tenido algun inconveniente en tus sistemas?**

**-Ninguno por el momento, los sistemas han trabajado de acuerdo a su propósito -**le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-**Me parece excelente, aun asi pasa a mi laboratorio para darte un análisis más profundo de tus sistemas -**dijo para empezar a caminar lo cual yo hice también -**Luego podrás dar el reporte con más tranquilidad**

Al llegar al laboratorio fui directo a una base en la cual me quede de pie quieto.

-**Veamos...iniciando escaneado -**Un láser empezó a escanear mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo de forma constante **-Mientras tanto los resultados me son dados porque no me hablas de tu misión? **-dijo la doctora para tomar asiento con sus piernas cruzadas

-**Como gustes madre...la misión constaba de buscar a un hombre de negocios el cual tiene contactos con varias zonas del mercado negro y recursos económicos varios, al parecer se negó ante oferta de Talon de ser parte de los planes en el futuro razon por la cual fui enviado para atar los**** cabos sueltos -**le explique de forma resumida

**-Ya veo...pobre iluso -**dijo dando un suspiro mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla con los resultados de mi escaneo- **Tus sistemas al parecer están trabajando con normalidad, la absorción de impacto esta al 100% y el material Bio orgánico esta sin cambios...unos resultados satisfactorios -**decia con una sonrisa que me hacia sentir extraño por alguna razon

**Procedere entonces con mi reporte de mision -**dije mientras bajo de la base para salir de la oficina **-Nos vemos pronto madre -**dije antes de salir de la oficina dandole un último vistazo a su interior

**-Nos vemos pronto...hijo -**dijo la doctora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual reflejaba orgullo y satisfacción hacia su creación y el progreso que estaba dando.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia mi destino cuando sentí una mirada encima de mi...

-**Vaya,vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aqui -**Una voz femenina se escucho justo enfrente de mi, más no podia verle**-Como andas Darky? y sobre todo adonde vas?**

**-Sombra...-**exclame

**-Din din din correcto! **-dijo para hacerse visible justo frente a mi

-**Desde hace cuanto me vienes siguiendo? **-le pregunte mientras continuaba mi camino y ella avanzaba a mi lado

**-Desde de que vi aterrizar en el balcón **-respondio Sombra de forma casual-**Luego solo me quede observando mientras Moira te examinaba y ahora...estoy aqui**

**-Si es asi entonces ya estaras al tanto de mi mision pasada, gustas acompañarme a dejar mi reporte? **-la mire al hacerle la pregunta ya imaginándome las posibles respuestas de ella como el **Claro**!! o el **Awww lo lamento...pero estoy ocupada en otros asuntos**, las tipicas respuestas que recibo de ella.

-**Claro! pero solo si me das más detalles de tu misión en lo que hablamos** -respondió de forma pícara y curiosa a lo que yo solo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa y dije- **Ya veremos.**

Sombra...una chica mexicana de 30 años de edad con habilidad de hackeo sin precedentes, ella fue una de las primeras caras que vi al momento de mi activación y lo más cercano a una amiga que e tenido desde entonces a pesar de que al principio no dejaba de bombarme con preguntas que parecian más un acertijo que cualquier otra cosa...la forma en la que me miro la primera vez que nos conocimos desprendía gran curiosidad, es de entre todos una de las cuales puedo socializar de forma más comoda.

Pasaron los minutos y sin darnos casi cuenta estabamos frente a la oficina de Doomfist la cual tenia 2 guardias vigilando enfrente.

-**Volvere en un momento -**dije dando un paso al frente para entrar, lo primero que logre ver fue a Doomfist viendo hacia el horizonte con los brazos en la espalda, al ver esto voltee a ver a Sombra y le dije casi susurrado -**Es como si fuese un maniquí **-a lo que ella solto un pequeño **pffd **evitando no reirse.

Cerre la puerta tras de mi y sin nisiquiera voltearse a vernos Doomfist empezó a hablar**.**

**-Veo que haz vuelto** -dijo de forma casual -**Espero todo saliese como es esperado** -luego de esas palabras fue directo a tomar asiento sin despegar la vista del monitor esperando mi respuesta.

**-Si, señor el hombre de negocios a sido llevado a la base y en este momento todos los fondos y contactos pertenecientes a el son ahora de Talon **-al Doomfist oir eso simplemente alzo la mirada levantado un ceja y dijo -**Excelente, buen trabajo...**

**-Le agradezco **-dije para hacer una pequeña reverencia más mientras la hacia note que a mi lado Sombra ya no estaba haciendo asi me mirara a los lados rapidamente en busca de ella sin éxito.

**-Sucede algo?** -preguntó Doomfist al ver mi comportamiento.

**-No...en lo absoluto señor **-Doomfist solo levantó una ceja y me dijo **-Muy bien, puedes retirarte por el momento, te llamaré pronto cuando tengas utilidad en el asunto.**

**-Como**** desee **-di una ultima mirada alrededor sin ver señales de ella, procedí a voltearme y a salir de la oficina** -Sombra? **-susurre mientras caminaba por los pasillos camino a mi habitación -**Sombra donde te metiste? **-no recibia respuesta por lo que asumí se habia escapado mientras estaba distraído, no me extrañaria por su parte ahora que lo pienso mejor.

Al llegar a la habitación cerre la puerta detras de mi, me puse frente al espejo y me mire de pies a cabeza, desde hace ya un tiempo al mirarme siento que no me puedo llegar a reconocer es decir SE que soy yo el que esta en ese reflejo pero entonces...Porque siento este enorme vacio en mi pecho?

-**Eso sera ya un problema para mi yo del futuro -**dije para replegar mi armadura dejando la parte superior de mi cuerpo al desnudo haciendo tambien que las alas se guarden dentro de mi espalda, acción la cual dolia en cierta formadejando a la vista las cicatrices de mi espalda.

**-Vaya! es la primera vez que te veo de esta forma **-la voz de Sombra sono de repente justo detrás de mi tomandome por sorpresa.

**-Sombra...nunca te han enseño a tocar la puerta!? **-dije pasandole a un lado a ella para sentarme en la orilla de la cama **-Donde te metiste? durante mi conversación con Doomfist? **-dije mirandola a los ojos y golpeando al lado mio invitandola a sentarse.

**-Naaah nada interesante solo cosas que ya sabia -**dijo sentándose al lado mio **-Pero cambiando un poco el tema... **-dijo mirando a mi espalda **-Esas cosas parecen causarte dolor.**

**-No es algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar **-miraba al suelo pensando en como cambiar el tema **-Son parte de mi, el dolor no es algo que me importe, mi único deber es el de servir a Talon lo demás es secundario**

Sombra me miraba de forma curiosa a lo que solto una pequeña risa y dijo **-Enserio parece como si tuvieses un... -**su voz perdio impulso, como si estuviese pensando en algo **-Chip en el...cerebro **-dijo eso último mirandome con una ceja alzada

**-Porque me miras asi? -**rei un poco para decir algo con simple deseo de molestarla -**Acaso te enamoraste de mi? **-le dije mirandola fijamente

La extraña mirada que ella tenia hace un segundo paso a ser una combinación entre rubor en sus mejillas y enojo -**Queee?Queee? como...se te? **-ella se levantó y se dirijio a la puerta de forma inmediata.

-**Descansa Sombra -**dije de pie detras de ella dandole en la frente un pequeño beso en la frente y una palmadita en la cabeza.

Con el rostro completamente rojo ella abrio la puerta, me volteo a ver y solo dijo -**HUUUUUY!! **-dio un pequeño intento de pisoton en el suelo y se fue haciendo sonidos a lo cual yo solo me sente devuelta en la cama y me dispuse a descansar a pesar de esa ya no ser una necesidad.

En la mañana siguiente:

**-Sigues dormido! -**Una voz gentil y femenina suena cerca de mi **-Es hora de despertar dormilon!! -**porque me parece tam...familiar? -**Cariño...**-la voz se hace cada vez más debil -**Ya es hora de despertar...**-la voz es casi inaudible, hago mi mejor intento para encontrar de donde proviene...

-**Quien eres?!...Porque...porque siento que te conozco?!! **-En ese instante una figura se muestra en el horizonte, esbelta, fragil -**Espera!!! -**corro hacia ella...estoy tan cerca pero... ***BANG***

**-AAAH Aaaa **-Me despierto bañado en mi propio sudor con el corazon en la mano y mis alas extendidas completamente** -****Dios Santo... **-Es lo unico que alcanzo a decir para tomar aire y intentar tranquilizarme con miles de preguntas pasando en mi cabeza pero sin importarbque tan duro intente no logro encontrar respuestas.

En ese instante tocaron mi puerta fuertemente.

Al abrirla era Sombra quien se encontraba frente a mi con un rostro un tanto enojado posiblemente por ayer pero se le lograba notar un rubor muy ligero **-Que ocurre? -**le preguntó -**Nos llaman de la sala de conferencias -**Mi rostro solo se torno serio, sabia era hora de otra mision...

**Fin Cap 4**

**Perdon la tardanza tuve una serie de ataques de ansiedad y Universidad asi que es fue duro pero aqui esta :3 **


End file.
